Snape Unwiderstehlich
by tinschchen
Summary: Nach einem kleinen Unfall passiert Snape etwas Eigenartiges ... Oneshot ... Achtung ich hab mich mal an was anderem versucht ...


„Longbottom! Was soll das sein?"

Genervt blickte der Zaubertränkelehrer in den Kessel. Der Junge wurde nervös und begann noch irgendwelchen Zutaten in den Trank zu werfen. Snapes Gesicht färbte sich zornrot, genau wie der Zaubertrank in diesem Moment.

„Hören Sie auf, verdammt noch mal! Sie jagen uns noch alle in die . . ."

Genau in diesem Moment explodierte der Kessel und ergoss den Inhalt über den Professor. Bevor jemand zu lachen beginnen konnte, brüllte er: „RAUS HIER!"

Sofort ergriffen die Schüler die Flucht. Nachdem der Letzte aus dem Kerker verschwunden war, ließ Snape mit einem leichten Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes die Sauerei verschwinden.

„Unfähig!" murmelte er und setzt sich an sein Pult. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Er war Klassenbester gewesen, jetzt war er nur noch Professor. Sein Job war es, unfähige Schüler zu unterrichten. Um sich zu beruhigen rieb er sich die Schläfen. Aber sein Leben war noch nie das einfachste gewesen. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand im Raum war, holte er ein Bild aus der Schreibtischschublade. Das Bild zeigte ein rothaarige kleines Mädchen und einem schwarzhaarigen blassen Jungen. Beide lächelten und schienen glücklich zu sein. Hätte er sich damals anders verhalten, hätte sie sich dann für ihn entschieden? Sie würde auf jeden Fall noch leben, so viel war sicher.

„Lily", flüsterte er zärtlich. Als es an der Tür klopfte, warf er schnell das Bild in die Schublade und knallte sie zu.

„Herein", herrschte er gefühlskalt die Tür an.

„Guten Tag, Severus", flötete Lupin fröhlich. Snape hob die Augenbraunen. Dieser Mensch war der Letzte, den er im Moment sehen wollte.

„Tag, Remus. Du bist sicher wegen dem Trank hier." Snape erhob sich und brachte Lupin eine Flasche.

„Und vergiss nicht: Kein Zucker!" Remus grinste amüsiert und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Das könnte und würde ich niemals vergessen. Wie geht es dir eigentlich?" Severus seufzte. Er hatte keine Lust über seine Gefühle zu reden. Das hatte er noch nie.

„Kann mich nicht beklagen."

Um weiter Konversation zu unterbinden sah er genervt auf die Uhr.

„Oh, ja stimmt. Es gibt ja schon Mittagessen!"

Remus nahm die Flasche, bedankte sich und verließ den Raum. Der Schwarzhaarige wartete einen Moment und folgte Remus dann in die große Halle.

Schon beim Eintreten merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Alle Mädchen sahen auf und beobachteten ihn. Einige schickten ihm Küsse zu, winkten ihm oder sahen ihn verträumt an. Schnellen Schrittes kam er am Lehrertisch an. McGonagal winkte ihm energisch zu sich und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass alle Professorinnen es ihr gleichtaten. Wütend nahm er neben Lupin platz. Dieser sah Snape glucksend an.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, was hier los ist?"

„Ich habe keine Ah . . . Longbottom!"

Es traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Das Gebräu von diesem dummen Jungen musste ein sehr starker Liebestrank gewesen sein.

„Neville hat dich also mit einem Liebestrank überschüttet!" lachte Remus, nachdem Snape ihm das Geschehnis missmutig erörtert hatte.

Snape errötete leicht. Um seinen Sessel bildete sich langsam ein Kreis aus Mädchen und Professorinnen. Severus schluckte. Er musste schnell verschwinden. Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Doch die weiblichen Verehrer waren schneller. McGonagal schloss das Tor mit einem Zauber. Wie ein in die enge Getriebenes Tier wich Snape zurück. McGonagal kämpfte sich durch die Menge und kam auf Snape zu.

„Minerva, kommen Sie zu sich! Bitte!"

Doch das tat sie nicht stattdessen stürzte sie sich auf Snape und versuchte ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Plötzlich wurde sie von ihm herunter gerissen und Hermine erschien in seinem Blickfeld.

„Er gehört mir!"

„Nein mir!"

Ein wilder Kampf entbrannte. Verwirrt kroch Snape am Boden umher, bis er von Lupin entdeckte wurde. Dieser packte ihn und half ihm auf.

„Wir müssen hier raus!"

Severus nickte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. So begehrt war er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich aus der Halle. Draußen begegnete ihnen ein verwirrter Filch. Als er die gehetzten Gesichter der beiden sah, gewährte er ihnen Unterschlupf in seinem Büro.

„Möchten Sie etwas Tee?"

Beide nickten. Er goss ihnen ein wenig ein. Er selbst jedoch trank nichts. Schelmisch grinsend wartete er, bis die beiden getrunken hatten. Sofort wurde Snape schläfrig. Beide Snape und Lupin schliefen ein. Ihre Köpfe knallten auf den Tisch.

„Endlich gehörst du mir", grinste Filch. Lupin ließ er von Hauselfen beseitigen. Snape jedoch kettete er eigenhändig an sein Bett.

Seit diesem Tag wurde weder Snape noch Lupin jemals wieder gesehen. Die Mädchen und Professorinnen konnten sich am Tag darauf an nichts mehr erinnern. Einige Zeit wurde noch nach beiden gesucht. Seltsamerweise wurde keiner von beiden gefunden. Noch seltsamer fanden es die Schlossbewohner, dass sie Nacht für Nach Schreie hörten. Viele behaupteten, es wäre Snape.

Der einzige, der seit diesem Tag glücklich zu sein scheint, war Filch.


End file.
